


Dump Your Boyfriend (We Could Be Together)

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [42]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Asshole boyfriends, M/M, public arguments, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Prompt) Mickey’s bus adventure : I got in a fight with my asshole boyfriend so when we got on the bus we purposefully sat with strangers. He thought we're putting on a show to make each other jealous but hey, I forgot abt you halfway through talking with the handsome redhead sitting next to me and I might as well get off the bus with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not taking prompts atm, but here's my Tumblr to come and say hi:  
> cantfuckinbelievethis

‘Oh, fuck you, Jake,’ Mickey hissed as they boarded the bus. ‘Fuck you, fuck your high horse, and _especially_ fuck your family. They can kiss my ass.’  
  
    ‘Mickey, don’t be such an asshole.’  
  
    Mickey felt the rage bubbling under the surface. _He’s_ the one being an asshole? They had just gotten back from a meeting with Jake’s family, where they tried to convince Jake to dump Mickey…right in front of Mickey. The words “Southside trash” were brought up, and that’s what made Mickey go off and yell at them. Also the fact that his asshole boyfriend was sitting there, not saying anything to defend Mickey to his family. Mickey knew it was a doomed meeting from the moment they handed out fancy crystal glasses for everyone except Mickey, who’d gotten his champagne in a plastic cup like a fucking toddler.  
  
    When Mickey stormed off, heading towards the bus stop, Jake had followed him, but then proceeded to defend his family. He even suggested that maybe they had a few good points on some things Mickey could change. Like getting rid of his knuckle tattoos, or wearing shirts with sleeves, or fuckin’ speaking _properly_. Mickey thought they were a bunch of pretentious douchebags who could go fuck themselves with their fancy glasses. He hoped they broke inside them and cut their assholes to shreds.  
  
    Just hearing his boyfriend defend them made Mickey want to piss him off so — when he spotted a really hot redhead sitting at the back, reading a book — he strolled down the almost empty bus and plopped down next to the guy. Shooting a gaping Jake a glare, he watched as Jake rolled his eyes and sat down next to the only other guy on the bus who was remotely good-looking.  
  
     _Oh, so that’s how we’re playing it?_ Mickey thought. _Watch this then, bitch._  
  
    Mickey turned to the redhead with an uncharacteristically soft smile. ‘What’re you reading?’  
  
    The redhead, who had been so immersed in his book he probably had barely registered Mickey sitting down next to him, snapped his head up in surprise and blushed slightly when he saw Mickey. ‘Uh, I’m reading _How to Kill a Mockingbird_.’  
  
    Mickey nodded, acting like he’d read that. Eyeing his boyfriend out the corner of his eye to see Jake shamelessly flirting with the guy next to him, he scowled and asked, ‘You likin’ it?’  
  
    ‘At first, I thought I wasn’t gonna like it. It was assigned to me in class, you know, so obviously I barely gave it a chance at first. Turns out it’s really good, though.’ The redhead smiled a little, charming the hell out of Mickey. ‘Also, my brother Lip, he’s a bit of a smart ass and he liked it, so, naturally, I tried to hate it just to spite him.’  
  
    Mickey let out a laugh, surprising himself. He was supposed to be flirting with this guy to make Jake jealous, but he found himself already genuinely enjoying the conversation. He was a bit of a talker, but that was good, because Mickey wasn’t too chatty himself and usually had to rely on others to carry the conversation. ‘I feel you, man. My little sister, Mandy, shows me all of these TV shows and tells me they’re really good, and when she’s right, I just can’t give her the satisfaction.’  
  
    The redhead’s smile turned into a full-blown grin as he chuckled slightly. After a moment of hesitation, he stuck his hand out. ‘Ian.’  
  
    Mickey wasn’t much of a hand-shaker, but he found himself shaking Ian’s hand eagerly. ‘Mickey.’  
  
    ‘You came on the bus with that guy, right?’ Ian asked and nodded towards Jake, who noticed and glared back.  
  
    Mickey frowned at him in surprise. ‘With the way you jumped when I sat down, I didn’t even think you noticed me.’  
  
    Ian’s cheeks quickly went dark. ‘I, uh, I noticed you. I kinda thought you were cute, but then you got on with him, so I figured…’  
  
    This was not good. This was really not good. Mickey wasn’t supposed to actually _like_ the dude. He was meant to be a quick way to piss off his boyfriend and get him back for being such an ass. Yet, despite all this, Mickey found himself clicking with Ian more than anyone he’d met before. It had only been a short conversation, sure, but he’d never felt so attracted to someone — even not in a sexual way, although there was that.  
  
    ‘Yeah…he’s my boyfriend…’ Mickey admitted, sounding apologetic although he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be.  
  
    ‘Oh.’ Ian looked disappointed. ‘Why are you sitting here with me, then?’  
  
    Suddenly, a flood of guilt spread through Mickey. It wasn’t right that he had tried to use Ian as a tool to get his boyfriend jealous and angry. Ian was an actual human being who’d thought that maybe he was meeting someone, and now he would know that all he had been to Mickey was a means to an end. What the fuck was going on that he felt so bad about this?  
  
    ‘I’m kinda mad at him.’  
  
    Ian arched an eyebrow, seeming a bit irked. ‘Oh. I see. So you’re using me to get him jealous?’  
  
    Mickey bit his lip. ‘…Only a little bit, but…I like talking to you…’  
  
    ‘We’ve literally said five sentences.’ Ian smirked, seeming a little less nervous and a little more smug now.  
  
    ‘Shut the fuck up, man.’ Mickey turned red. ‘I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have done that.’  
  
    ‘Well, why are you mad at him?’  
  
    ‘Just went to meet his family for the first time,’ Mickey began and then proceeded to explain the painful event and how it ended with his own boyfriend telling him ways he could be better to please his family.  
  
    Ian looked pissed off, nostrils flaring and shaking his head. ‘The fucking audacity of Northsiders sometimes, man.’  
  
    Mickey arched an eyebrow. ‘You Southside?’  
  
    Ian nodded. ‘Yeah. I get where you’re coming from, too. I had a boyfriend and he was constantly trying to make me _better_ or something.’  
  
    ‘That sucks, man. Sorry your ex was such a jackass.’  
  
    Ian smirked a little. ‘Sorry your boyfriend is such a jackass.’ He glanced out the window and bit his lip before saying, ‘Look, my stop is coming up so…I need to get going.’ Leaning around Mickey, he pressed the stop button.  
  
    ‘Oh,’ Mickey said, already disappointed that Ian was going to leave and he’d probably never see him again. He looked over his shoulder to see the guy next to Jake starting to feel up his crotch. His eyes widened in shock, but he also felt strangely empty. Sure, he was pissed off at the nerve of his boyfriend, but otherwise, he didn’t really give a shit.  
  
    However, when Ian gestured for Mickey to stand so he could move past him, he looked over Mickey’s shoulder to see the same thing. Frowning, he shifted so he was standing in front of Mickey and looked down at his expression, clearly trying to figure out if he was hurt by this.  
  
    ‘You should dump your boyfriend,’ was all Ian whispered before he grabbed Mickey by the back of the neck and pressed his lips to his. He pulled away slightly after a second, asking, ‘This okay?’  
  
    ‘Fuck yeah,’ Mickey whispered before swinging an arm around Ian’s neck and pulling him back in.  
  
    ‘What the _fuck_ , Mickey?!’ Jake snapped and stood.  
  
    ‘Can you people get off the fucking bus?’ the driver growled. ‘I may be a woman, but I’m not afraid to shove you out this motherfucker.’  
  
    ‘Holy fuck,’ Mickey whispered when he pulled away from Ian, laughing slightly at the dazed look on the redhead’s face. He quickly shifted past Ian and pulled him down the aisle towards the bus’ exit. He flipped Jake off over his shoulder and shouted out, ‘You’re fuckin’ dumped!’  
  
    He jumped off the bus, Ian following after him, and they watched as the doors shut and the bus pulled away. Jake was pressed against the window, shouting at the men as they passed. Mickey and Ian only waved, laughing.  
  
    ‘Shit, that was intense,’ Ian cackled. ‘So. You wanna come back to my place?’  
  
    Mickey grinned. ‘Abso-fuckin’-lutely.’

**Author's Note:**

> And then there were sexy times.


End file.
